In the prior art, the existing drink is that the wine, syrup, water and other raw materials are placed in a special container according to a certain proportion, the raw materials in the container are mixed fully by a special bartender through actions in the performing form, then are poured into a water glass, and soda water and fruits are added for embellishment.